


Клаудия

by Kaianeri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaianeri/pseuds/Kaianeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клаудия Донован случайно попадает в провинциальный городок, где встречает человека, в которого влюбляется. Его зовут Джон Стилински, он - заместитель Шерифа, и она ему нравится. Но не все так просто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клаудия

Артефакт прыгает в ее ладонях, но фиолетовые перчатки надежно защищают от фантомных ожогов, которые она могла бы получить, как тот бедолага, что валяется сейчас на земле.  
Задание простое, она справилась без Мики и Пита!.. А Стивен устраивает личную жизнь. Ну, не отвлекать же его от этого увлекательного занятия, так?..  
– Что за хрень тут творится?  
Клаудия смотрит большими глазами на молодого симпатичного полицейского, а потом широко улыбается и предлагает:  
– Сходим в кафе?..

 

– Так ты объяснишь?.. – коп сидит напротив нее и потягивает молочный коктейль. Это даже забавно. Она заказала два молочных коктейля, а он просто не смог отказаться.  
– Я спасла мир от великого зла! – пафосно заявляет Клаудия.  
– И как называется это зло? – хмурится полицейский.  
– Не важно, – отзывается Донован и поправляет рыжие волосы. – Интересней другое. Мы с тобой на свидании, а я до сих пор не знаю твоего имени.  
– Я не считаю это свиданием, – ухмыляется коп.  
– А что это тогда? – вскидывает брови Клаудия.  
– Опрос свидетелей? – предполагает парень и допивает свой молочный коктейль. – И мой первый вопрос. Как вас зовут, мисс?..  
– Клаудия, – широко улыбается Донован.  
– Тогда, не согласитесь ли вы, Клаудия сходить со мной на свидание, – с ответной улыбкой предлагает парень. – И да, меня зовут Джон.

 

В кино темно, а она попросила, чтобы билеты были на последний ряд. За всеми перипетиями ее судьбы, нормального свидания в жизни Клаудии еще не было.  
Джон смущенно косится на нее, старается не улыбаться, а потом все же осторожно обнимает Клаудию за плечи. Мило. Очень мило.  
– Знаешь, – шепотом ему на ухо сообщает девушка, – фильм был бы интересней, если бы половину героев убили. Они такие романтичные, что даже тошно. Честное слово.  
Джон тихо смеется, и смех этот хочется закупорить в бутылку и доставать по особым случаям. А потом глаза парня становятся круглыми, когда губы Клаудии касаются уголка его рта.  
– Рано? – спрашивает девушка, робко заглядывая в его глаза. – У меня не было нормальных свиданий, так что…  
– В самый раз, – заверяет ее Джон, прижимает к себе покрепче и целует.

 

Арти даже не ругается, когда Клаудия просит у него отпуск. Он смотрит на счастливое лицо девушки на экране и просто машет рукой – мол, оставайся ты в этом провинциально городке Калифорнии хоть до скончания веков.  
– Ты самый лучший, Арти!.. – сообщает девушка, а потом шепотом добавляет: – У меня сегодня пятое свидание с Джоном. Он такой милый, но консервативный.  
– Ничего не хочу слушать, – ворчит Артур. – Если хочешь рассказать про личную жизнь, то к твоим услугам Стивен. А теперь иди и собирайся на свое свидание. И да, надеюсь, ты пробила его по Базе?.. Он не маньяк?..  
– Он – коп, и уже заместитель Шерифа, – мечтательно улыбается Клаудия. – Ладно, пожелай мне удачи! Пока-пока!..

 

– Тебе не понравится моя фамилия, – говорит Джон, целуя пальчики Клаудии, когда та предлагает ему кусочек картошки фри.  
– Посмотрим, – фыркает девушка. – Ну? Скажешь?  
– Стилински, – вздыхает парень. – Джон Стилински… Глупо, да?..  
– Ну, – рыжеволосая хмурится, – знаешь, думаю, Клаудия Стилински как-то… странновато… Если будем разводиться, то верну свою девичью фамилию.  
– Будем… что? – Джон смотрит на Клаудию большими глазами.  
– Рано? – лукаво улыбается девушка.  
– Да нет, – целует ее в нос Джон. – В самый раз.

 

– Мика, Пит, если вы не приедете ко мне на свадьбу, то я вас убью.  
– Мы тоже любим тебя, Клаудия, – тянет Латтимер, разглядывая серьезное лицо на экране. – Ты уговорила Арти?..  
– Он поведет меня к алтарю, – смущенно опускает глаза пока еще Донован. – Джошуа не против, а Клэр сияет ярче, чем я. Ей нравится устраивать свадьбу «ее маленькой сестрички».  
– Но ты все еще оперативник? – уточняет Мика, с хрустом откусывая огурец. – Знаешь, мы с Питом-младшим как-то не настроены на поиск артефактов.  
– Это будет девочка, – поправляет Латтимер жену, а потом снова смотрит на экран. – Так что подумай. И да, ты же помнишь, что можешь рассказать…  
– Одному человеку, – вклинивается Клаудия. – Я потратила этот шанс. – Пит и Мика непонимающе смотрят, а Донован поясняет: – Тут живут оборотни. Я поговорила с их друидом, предупредила, что будет, если кто-то тронет мою семью.  
– Понятно… – вздыхает Мика. – Ладно, мы с Питом-младшим…  
– Это девочка! – привычно поправляет Пит.  
– …Точно будем, – завершает бывшая Беринг. – Надеюсь, Арти не напугает твоего Джона.

 

Артур смотрит свысока на Джона, что сложно – Стилински выше, – и выносит вердикт:  
– Сойдет. Я одобряю.  
– Спасибо, – кивает Джон, радушно улыбаясь. – Клаудия говорила, что вы для нее заменили отца.  
– Прям так уж и отца… – бурчит Арти, но улыбается. – Ладно. Благословляю, тогда.

 

– Арти, не обижайся, хорошо? – Клаудия ставит на стол перед Артуром деревянную шкатулку. – Но я все… Завязываю.  
Девушка садится на стул и устало откидывается назад. У нее темные волосы. Не привычно-рыжие. И это настораживает.  
– Что случилось? – осторожно интересуется Арти.  
– Я попала под действие артефакта, – вздыхает Клаудия. – И я ухожу.  
– Совсем? – после паузы уточняет Артур, переплетая пальцы.  
– Пока только в декрет, – пожимает плечами девушка и разбирает свои теперь темные волосы. – Знаешь, не хочу, чтобы на моем ребенке отразилась вся эта магия…  
– Ты живешь в одном городе с оборотнями, – напоминает Арти, а потом замолкает под пристальным взглядом Клаудии. – Впрочем, это твое дело. Как назовешь ребенка?..  
– Есть у меня пара идей, – широко улыбается Клаудия. – Так что? Я ухожу в декрет?..  
– Уходи-уходи!.. – машет на нее Арти, а потом смущенно опускает взгляд. – Только… Звони… Хоть иногда…  
– Без проблем!.. – смеется уже-Стилински и поднимается со стула, чтобы обнять смущенно ворчащего Арти.

 

– У него твоя родинка, – шепотом сообщает Джон, глядя на их сына, дремлющего на руках у Клаудии. – И глаза… И цвет волос…  
– И твой пол, – серьезно кивает миссис Стилински, влюбленными глазами глядя на мужа. – Джон… Я не помню, когда была настолько счастливой…  
– И не надо, – улыбается мужчина, целуя жену. – Мы будем жить, и каждый наш день будет счастливым…  
– Обещаешь? – тихонько просит Клаудия.  
– Обещаю, – отзывается Джон. – Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы это было правдой.

 

– Я – Стайлз! – сообщает мальчишка, вертясь и не давая надеть на себя шапку.  
– Хэй! – смеется Клаудия. – А чем тебе твое имя не нравится?..  
– Говорить долго, – серьезно сообщает новоявленный Стайлз, а потом обнимает маму. – Я буду Стайлзом, хорошо?..  
– Хорошо, сладкий, – обнимает сына Клаудия. – Джон! Нашего сына зовут Стайлз! Запомни.  
– И слава Богу, – смеется Стилински-старший. – Клауд, тебе тут звонят.  
– Кто? – хмурится Клаудия.  
– Стивен, – пожимает плечами Джон. – Что-то срочное.

 

– Я не собиралась, – сообщает Клаудия, подныривая под летящее в нее лезвие какого-то механизма.  
– Прости, куколка, – бурчит Стивен, подтягивая к себе напарницу. – Мой напарник…  
– Погиб? – ужасается Клаудия.  
– Женился, – фыркает Стивен, вздергивая подругу на ноги. – Давно не виделись, сладкая. Так что? Как ты? Как малыш? Как Джон?  
– Малыш зовет себя Стайлзом, – сообщает девушка, просчитывая алгоритм движения лезвия и сверяясь со схемой, вырубленной на каменной стене храма. – Джон рад.  
– Еще бы! – фыркает Стив. – Так назвать ребенка…  
– Утихни, лапа, а то я уйду! – фыркает Клаудия.

 

Приключения затягивают. Когда Стайлзу исполняется пять лет, Клаудия возвращается на работу.  
Джон ничего не знает о том, кем работает его жена, но… Она счастлива.  
– Ты правительственный агент? – однажды спрашивает он.  
– Самый секретный, – соглашается Клаудия, сонно зевая. – Прости… Меня не было два дня.  
– Снова спасала мир? – уточняет Джон, щекоча ее бок.  
– О, да, – соглашается миссис Стилински, вздрагивая.  
Она бросается щекотать мужа, стараясь не думать, что мир, правда, мог исчезнуть, если бы она не подоспела вовремя. Клаудия надеется, что у нее еще будет время, чтобы разобраться со всем, что творится в ее жизни прежде, чем станет слишком поздно.

 

– Других Смотрителей нет? – упирает обе ладони в стол Клаудия, а в голове ее бьется мысль «не успела». – Совсем нет?..  
– Ты – наша последняя надежда, – тихо вздыхает Арти.  
– Знаешь, это уже слишком, – мотает головой девушка. – На нашей работе я чуть не погибла сотню тысяч раз, но сумела выбраться, хоть и потеряла свой прекрасный цвет волос, – Клаудия запускает руку в волосы, пропуская через пальцы темные пряди. – У меня муж, сын, работа. Иногда вам помогаю...  
– Хранилище уже выбрало… – тихо говорит миссис Фредерик. – Клаудия… Мне очень жаль. Но это не та должность, от которой можно отказаться. Хранилище уже сейчас влияет на тебя.  
– Да, – тихо соглашается Клаудия. – Я почти не постарела. Моему сыну девять, а меня принимают за его старшую сестру… – Она закрывает глаза, а потом проводит ладонями по лицу, стараясь не заплакать. – Но как я все это объясню?.. Как брошу их?..  
– Всегда можно сказать, что ты умерла, – тихо говорит миссис Фредерик. – Конечно, ты больше не сможешь видеть их… Но так будет лучше. 

Она почти не подглядывает за Джоном и Стайлзом. Почти.  
Джон становится шерифом. Сын растет довольно неординарным мальчиком. Клаудия шлет подарки на дни рождения и Рождество – от имени своей сестры, чтобы не возникало ненужных вопросов.  
А потом ей звонит Дитон.  
– Что-то происходит, – говорит друид.  
– Моя семья? – коротко спрашивает Клаудия.  
– Пока в порядке, но Стайлз… – Дитон вздыхает. – Он умный мальчик и привык до всего доходить своим умом.  
– Он в этом увяз, – понимает Клаудия и мысленно проводит параллели между собой и сыном. – Ничего… Я придумаю что-нибудь. Спасибо, что позвонил, Дитон.  
Друид что-то бурчит в трубку, а Клаудия надевает свой любимый кожаный костюм и собирает совет регентов. Для того, что она придумала, ей нужно их полное подчинение… Или хотя бы, чтобы они не совали ей палки в колеса.

 

Регенты совещаются. Они пытаются достичь консенсуса.  
Вмешиваться в жизнь сверхъестественных созданий – нельзя. Однако, у нее другие мысли на этот счет.  
– В том городе живут мои сын и муж, – гордо вскидывает голову Клаудия. – И если вы не хотите посылать агентов, то я отправлюсь сама.  
– Вы Смотритель Хранилища, – робко замечает какая-то дамочка и встречает тяжелый взгляд карих глаз.  
– Там мои сын и муж, – повторяет Клаудия. – И мне плевать, что вы думаете на этот счет.

 

– Мам… – Стайлз сидит у могильного камня. – Знаешь, в городе творится какая-то хрень. Честно говоря, жаль, что тебя здесь нет. Ты бы поверила во все это, подсказала, что делать. Папа не верит в чудеса, как ты, мам.  
Клаудия смотрит на сына, прячась за высоким обелиском на чьей-то могиле, и напоминает себе, что нельзя плакать – у нее тушь потечет, подводка размажется и это с ее снова рыжими волосами будет смотреться не очень хорошо.  
– А еще есть один странный чувак. Он, вроде как, оборотень… Или что-то типа того… Так вот, он хочет найти того урода, что покусал Скотта. Помнишь, я говорил тебе про Скотта?.. И вот, я не знаю, что делать. Мы, вроде как, должны помочь этому Дереку. Мам… А вот тебе бы он понравился… У него любимая куртка, как у тебя, на той фотке, когда ты только встретила отца.  
– Посмотрим, – одними губами произносит Клаудия, прикидывая, где искать этого Дерека.

 

– Кто здесь?.. – Дерек резко поворачивается, пытаясь понять, кто дразнит его волчье чутье. Или это призраки шалят в сожженном доме Хейлов?..  
– Я, – из темноты полуразрушенного дома выходит девушка с рыжими волосами, властным взглядом и насмешкой в знакомых карих глазах. – Итак, волк, думаю, нам надо поговорить…


End file.
